Repeat of history
by bellaxedwardxjacob
Summary: Bella just moved in with her father...she used to do karate and is doing it again in Forks...but so does Edward...will fate be on their side or not? AH...B*E. Very OOC!
1. Moving in

**Hey people. This isn't my first fanfic but its the only one up. Please read it and give me some feed back.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

I finally did it. I moved in with Charlie. Its not like I didn't want to. Its just that he doesnt talk that much and I can't stop talking even if someone payed me.

Charlie wasn't here yet and I was stuck at the airport with 5 suitcases. It was getting a little boring seeing as I have been waiting here for the past hour.

It was getting lonely and people were starting to give me wierd looks. I noticed a man about 5 foot 9 maybe. He had brown hair and brown eyes like me. I couldnt put my finger on who it was.

"Hello Bella" he said almost trying to be conventional. Then I figured it out by the sound of his voice. Charlie.

"Hey Cha...dad" I stuttered across to him.

"Here, give me your bags". He said gruffly. And then...awkward silence.

It was almost creepy. Renee never left me alone for even a second. I could already tell how fun this is going to be.

Then he started talking again, "Bella...I know that you like doing karate so I signed you up for it."

All I could think of was "cool dad....what kind?"

"Eclectic." He replied almost excited. It seemed pretty excited. For him anyway.

"Great dad. Thanks." I said emotionlessly. I know it wasnt very excited but I already had a 2nd degree black belt in it and now I have to start over.

Great.

**So...anyone want to give me some feedback?**

**BTW...sorry about any grammer stuff. I did this at 11:42 pm with no light on.**


	2. Bronze and green

**I don't own twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews Jess - Loves forever,GentleWaters, and Iceangel92003!!!**

**BPOV**

It is my first day of school and I looked like a nervous wreak. Charlie look like he thought he should call the police...wait...he is the police...never mind.

I was hopping around trying to put my socks on while make breakfast and it isn't working out very well.

"Bella sit down. I will make you breakfast." Charlie said. He probably though I was going to break some bones.

Nothing new there. I was a klutz. Put me and multitasking together and you get a hurricane. Literally.

"Thanks dad." I could tell he was trying to open up to me. In a couple days he will be wondering why he let me into this place.

I sat down and tied my laces while chugging my glass of milk that Charlie just gave me. Did he expect me to live off a glass of milk everyday till lunch?

No freakin' way in hell.

"Hey dad...can I have something else too?" Charlie just stared at me like I had 3 heads.

What did he expect? An anorexic daughter?

Once again, NO WAY IN FREAKIN HELL!

I wasn't obtuse or anything. Actually I was pretty thin. I have an amazing metabolism.

" SU...sure Bells...what would you like" He called me Bells. Ugh.

"Just 2 pancakes and some fruit please." He gave me the 'are you kidding' look. But obliged anyway.

He whipped up two strawberry pancakes but they tasted like burnt pie.

Note to self: I have to cook for my self.

I finished my breakfast and found Charlie staring at me wide mouthed.

It was getting uncomfortable.

" I am going to go dad. Thanks." And with that, I ran out. I couldn't last any longer in there.

Was I supposed to be anorexic?

I drove to school in my 2008 Lexus IS F ( AN:I have no idea what it is...it looked cool). I was a sick ride and worth every penny!

My radio was blasting How do you sleep? By Jesse McCartney.

I loved this song and I started singing along.

It's been about a year now  
ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
how do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep.

I tried my best at moving on have yet to find a girl like you  
I see things that I didn't before and I'm wishing I had more time with you,  
How do you stay awake knowing all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about that never will happen again if I could just see you

If I had my way I'll come and get you girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
man around my way where we used to park  
and did all those things to steal your heart

(Chorus 2x)  
It's been about a year now  
ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
how do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep.

Baby all that I hear from my friends again and again and again (they come and ask about you) (they say) we saw your girl at the game and damn we gotta say a big mistake by you.  
Not only does your body bang but I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you couldn't sleep can't think can't eat till I come see you

If I had my way I'll come and get you girl  
In your favorite car with the missing top  
man around my way where we used to park  
and did all those things to steal your heart

It's been about a year now  
ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
how do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep

It's been about a year now  
ain't seen or heard from you  
I've been missing you crazy  
how do you, how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep, how do you sleep?

I loved that song. And now it was done. I was sitting there pouting. Wow I am childish.

I slipped out of the confinement of my car when I noticed that I was at school. I noticed this really hot guy.

He has bronzish hair....is that even possible and the most breath taking green eyes.

It says a lot that I though he was hot. I walked up to him.

**So....is this long enough?**


	3. Beware the pixie

**I don't own twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews Iceangel92003, The wanna b, song of the night, and jess****EPOV**

BTW: sorry about the delayed thing. It takes wayy to much effort to find time in high school.

:(AND THANXS AGAIN!!! 3

I ran out of my house frustrated with my parents. No matter what, they always seem to start off the day yelling at me.

Usually it was about my grades. But now, it was about my lack of having a girlfriend.

Why did it matter to them any way? SOmethings never change though.

Its not like I couldn't have any girl I wanted. I just wanted to wait for the right one.

I was not like the guys that slept around. Well, not anymore.

I got into my car and drove to school in my Volvo. It was my pride and joy aside from my grand (piano if you couldn't tell).

I meet up with my friends-- Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosaline, James, Victoria, Jessica, and Mike.

"Hey guys!" I hollered across the parking lot.

"Eddy!!!" replied the damn pixie. Why did she have to be so annoying?

"What ALI?" She hated that name unless Jasper was calling her that.

I was the odd one out. The only one without a girlfriend but I was fine with that.

She started closing her hand into a fist in anger. She probably was going to end up with mark on her palm later because of her nails.

I started backing away from her.

"Thats right Cullen...be scared...be very scared!" Jasper was at her side trying to calm her but she shot him an i-will-kill-you-if-you-touch-me look. If only looks could kill.

I could feel myself backing into someone. I stumbled over the person pushing the person back, turned around and started running.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, GET YOUR FLIPPIN ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" She was yelling.

After about 15 minutes of running away from Alice, I felt Emmett tackle me.

"Emmitt....I WILL KILL YOU IF ALICE DOESNT KILL ME FIRST!"

I cant believe I am scared of a stupid little pixie. For such a small little girl she can rip your head off!!!

She finally gave up after about 20 minutes.

"DUDE! I am so freakin excited for football!" then Emmitt started screaming like the total piece of shit he is.

"Shut up Emmitt....everyone can hear you" I hated it when he drew attention to us.

We just spent more time chilling around for a couple minutes when I noticed a hot new 2008 Lexus IS F coming into the parking lot.

That was a sick ride!

"Dude, look at that sweet ride!"

"Emmitt, I know...geez..thats what I am looking at dufus." He can be an idiot sometimes. Well...he usually is.

Then I saw a really cute girl coming out of The Car. She had soft waves down her back, chocolate brown eyes, and the most amazing pink lips.

I am pretty sure I was drooling in my daze.

She was walking towards me.

The I felt a hard jab at my rib cage.

DAMN EMMITT!

**YAY!!! WHAT DID YOU PPL THINK? **

**ALSO: SRY BOUT THE SPELLING/GRAMMER STUFF. **

**PEACE OUT PPL 3 **

**xoxox**


	4. Jealousy

**I don't own twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews Iceangel92003, song of the night, and Jedi Master Kumori. **

**On with the story: **

**  
APOV**

I was beyond pissed at Edward. Who the fuck did he think he was, calling me 'Ali'.

It was one thing when it was Jasper but he had no fucking right to call me that.

I was still running after him when I saw a sick car glide into the parking lot.

And judging by the car, the person in it was definitely new to Forks.

That was for sure!

I was wayy to excited to be pissed off a Cullen so I stopped running after him and stopped to catch my breath.

I knew that the person in that car and I will be amazing friends but what I didn't know was why I was thinking that.

All I knew was that I could not scare that person away being myself.

I had to ease him or her into liking me.

This was important.

I knew that much.

I saw a girl with brown eyes and brown hair piking out of her car.

She was wearing a black, tight fitting shirt from aero and a pair of torn, dark washed pants form Hollister as well as a navy Eagle Cropped Trench from American Eagle topped off with Strappy Espadrilles and matching earrings and necklace that were both heart shaped.

She had a good sense of style...I HAD to give her that.

And the best part of it was that Edward was gaping like a freaking idiot!

That is until Emmy nudged him almost causing him to fall over.

I love that girl!

And she was walking over here!

EEEPPP!!!!

**EPOV**

When Emmett shoved me, I knew I was about to topple over but I didn't though.

Thank god....that would have been embarrassing.

The Girl started walking my way.

She cute and hot. She had dark pants, heals, and a black shirt on.

It looked amazing on her.

"Hey, I'm Bella!"

"E-e-edward" I stuttered out. Not only did she look like an angel but she sounded like one too.

She probably thinks I am a retard now. Great.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper-he is off limits because he is my boyfriend, that's Rosaline- my bffl, and her boyfriend and goofball Emmett."

Emmett was glaring her down and yet she didn't look fazed.

I would have probably peed in my pants in I was her, judging by Emmett's look.

Then he scooped her into a huge bone crushing hug. It was hilarious. She was hammering her fist against his chest and kicking her legs wildly.

I hated that freakin asshole. He though he had the right to hug her?

Why was I so insanely jealous?

She didn't mean anything to me. At least not yet. And Emmett a girlfriend who could and would saw his balls off if he tried anything.

He finally put her down.

"Bella, we are going to the bestest of best friends!" The pixie was jumping up and down now.

"OH!!! I know, we should go shopping after school!"

"Just us?"

"Of course not silly, Rose is obviously going to come. SO Jasper and Emmett will too. That leaves Edward."

She turned to face me.

"Will you be coming too Cullen?" She was gritting it out. Obviously still mad at me.

"'Course pixie, what else am I gonna do while you kidnap my friends?"

"Great." Pixie said annoyed.

I know she didn't want me to go with them but its her fault. She asked me. She would have to deal with it on her own.

Bella looked confused while everyone else looked amused.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. I have to go to the main office and get my schedule and all that stuff."

"I'll go with." I volunteered.

Pixie had an annoyingly happy smile on her smug face.

I wonder what she is up to.

**YAY!!! WHAT DID YOU PPL THINK? **

**ALSO: SRY BOUT THE SPELLING/GRAMMER STUFF. **

**PEACE OUT PPL **

**BTW: I am more of a essay person rather than a creative writing person so bear with me if you can!**


	5. New School, New Guy, New Life

**I don't own twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews: song of the night, Iceangel92003, Darth Hakumei, and slugbuglvr****!!**

**Also...I am really sorry about the enormous break I took (please dont hate me)!**

**Ill try and update more often.**

**On with the story: **

**Bpov**

I got out of my car and walked over to the guy. He looked amazing. He had bronze hair and green eyes. Bronze hair, I didn't even think that was possible.

He was wearing a tight black shirt form American Eagle that showed off her perfect 6 pack along with faded ripped jeens that hung dangeroulsy low off his hips, and a pair of Nike shoes.

I decided to put on a brave face and said "Hey, I'm Bella".

I tried to make it sound confident but I was pretty sure it wasnt.

The Guy started off stuttering but it was probably because I was new and I got the nerve to talk to him!

I was surprized by my new found confidence!

Score for me!

"E-edward" he stuttered.

Then the Pixie next to him started talking.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper-he is off limits because he is my boyfriend, that's Rosaline- my bffl, and her boyfriend and goofball Emmett."

I know it was mean to call her a Pixie but she was honest to God like 4'11". I highly doubted she was 5' because she was like wayy shorter than me and I was the average 5 foot 3 inches 7 centimenters.

Yeah that right, 7 CENTIMETERS.

The big guy she refered to gave me the most infurirating look I have ever seen.

I was just about to pee in my pants but I had to remind myself that high school would be a living hell for me if I did.

Thankfully I didnt pee. Edward looked like he felt sorry for me.

Then the big giant scooped me into a hug.

I could almost hear a bone break and I felt like my rib just broke.

Great!

Edward started chuckling. I on the other hand didn't find it very funny.

I started hammering my fist against his chest and kicking my legs wildly.

He finally put me down.

I don't get how the pixie survived.

They were legit giants! But ALL of them looked like they just got off the runway. Especially the pixie.

"Bella, we are going to the bestest of best friends!" The pixie was jumping up and down now.

"OH!!! I know, we should go shopping after school!"

"Just us?" I asked. Slightly fightened.

"Of course not silly, Rose is obviously going to come. SO Jasper and Emmett will too. That leaves Edward."

She turned to face him.

"Will you be coming too Cullen?" She was gritting it out. She seemed angry at him.

"'Course pixie, what else am I gonna do while you kidnap my friends?" He replied back--with attitude I might add!

"Great." Pixie said annoyed.

I had to get away from them as soon as possible. Pixie and Edward looked like they were about to start fighting.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all. I have to go to the main office and get my schedule and all that stuff."

"I'll go with." He stated.

I turned around and stared to leave with him.

On our way to the office, he started filling me in about Forks High--the clicks, teachers, and who to stay away from.

I opened the door and found an old but nice looking lady at the counter.

"I am here to pick up my schedule" I told her.

"We already sent it to you sweety" She replied.

"I am new" I told her

"My name is Isabella Swan" I pretty much stated my first name like it was dirt. I really hate it.

"OH!" Realization seemed to dawn on her.

"We have been expecting you! I see you have already met Edward!" She said with enthusaism much greater than what I could ever manage.

"My name is Mrs. Cope and here's your schedule!" She said anamaitedly.

Great more people to run away from.

First Pixie and now her.

I never understood how anyone could be so cheerful in the morning.

I was dead in the morning.

Then Edward cleared his throat and led us away. Clearly he could tell I was a little frightened. Was I really all that transparent?

He lead me to something that looked like a cafeteria except wayy downsized.

I probably had a confused expression on my face because he started chuckling yet again.

I started loving that sound.

"We have an extremly small cafeteria because our school doesnt have a lot of people." He informed me.

Then he lead me through a small door.

"What do you want for breakfast" he asked me.

But I informed him that I already had breakfast at home.

He had a disappointed look on his face. But never the less started picking out his food.

**YAY!!! WHAT DID YOU PPL THINK? **

**ALSO: SRY BOUT THE SPELLING/GRAMMER STUFF. **


	6. Breakfast

**Thank you for the reviews: **needia13, Darth Hakumei, and Sick Twisted Mind **!!**

**Sorry about the lack of updates everyone but the whole Finals, MCAS, Karate test, and other school tests coming up, I honestly dont have that much time. **

**That and I am extremly lazy and not a very motivated person when I don't have a lot of encouragement.**

**Ill try and update more often.**

**On with the story: **

**EPOV  
**

When Bella said that she already ate, I felt a wave of disappointment run through me.

I don't know why but I did.

It was like someone told me that I could have anything I wanted and took it away from me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

Did she not want to eat because she noticed that I was staring at her too frequently?

"Yah I am positive." She replied.

Never-the-less, I still got in line and got enough food for the both of us.

In case she wanted it. I got 3 bagles, 2 pancakes, and 2 muffins.

I quickly paid for my food and joined her at the table while I waited for everyone else to get their food.

Bella stared at me with a confused look.

"YOU are going to eat all of that?"

I didn't understand why she seemed so surprised. Normally, I could eat all of that and then some.

"I got some for you in case you changed your mind." I told her.

Then I followed it up with a question.

"Why did you seem so surprised?"

She stared at me skeptically.

"You couldn't eat all of that...could you?"

"I could why?" I questioned back.

Surprise ran though her face while I started eating and pushing the tray towards her.

A couple minuites later, we finished all the food and we started to talk about what she thought about Forks but before we could actually get a good discussion started, the bell rang.

She seemed to jump a little bit but it was probably just me imagining it.

______

The day went by morderatly.

Bella was just in one class with me.

Biology.

It is currently 5:00 and I changed in my father's dojo.

He was a pretty well respected Sensei.

I finished changing and started revolving around, helping some desperate kids.

These people were amitures.

But that was probably because they were low ranks and they were younger than 13.

I helped a Sarah with Han 3.

And damn that girl was cute.

She was not a pain in the neck like the other 9 year olds.

They were annoying.

But she was still too slow for my taste but I sucked it up.

Their class went by pretty quickly.

I couldn't wait for my class. We could actually do something that required effort!

Thats when I saw her.

**YAY!!! WHAT DID YOU PPL THINK? **

**ALSO: SRY BOUT THE SPELLING/GRAMMER STUFF. **

**I swear I WILL TRY to update a lot sooner.**

**XOXPeaceXOX**


End file.
